Different but Same
by Fujimoto Yumi
Summary: Ketika Eren kembali bertemu dengannya, saat itulah ia kembali mengingat pertanyaan teman-temannya yang selalu bertanya, apakah dirinya juga seorang reinkarnasi? Dan ketika mata hijaunya bersiborok dengan mata hitam legam Levi, kakak kembar Mikasa, semua itu terjawab sudah./Akankah lagi-lagi aku harus mencintai tanpa dibalas juga? Di kehidupan ini? [AU, Shonen-ai, Cover isn't mine.]


_**Different but Same**_

_**I owned nothing except the story**_

**Rivaille**_** X **_**Eren Jaeger**

_**by **_**Hajime Isayama**

_**Boys Love! AU!**_

_**Don't like, unread guys.**_

**Sebuah ide yang tiba-tiba muncul.**

**Eren**_**'s POV**_**. Maaf kalau **_**OOC.**_

**Alur super cepat. Sangat singkat dan tidak jelas #ditendang**

**Semoga suka**_**. Happy reading.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**A **_**RivaEre/RiRen**_** Fanfiction**_

_**Different but Same**_

_by _**Fujimoto Yumi**

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

Pertama kali aku bertemu dengannya…

…saat itu teman sekelasku, Mikasa Ackerman, mengenalkan kakak kembarnya kepadaku…

Namanya…

"Eren, ini kakak kembarku, Levi. Levi, ini Eren, teman sekelasku."

Tatapan kami kembali bertemu. Saat melihat mata hitam itu, seketika aku kembali mengingat semua hal yang selama ini teman-temanku tanyakan.

Apakah aku juga seorang reinkarnasi?

Dan saat melihatnya, semua itu jelas. Serangan titan di kota Shiganshina, kematian ibuku, masuk sekolah militer, dimakan titan, muncul sebagai titan, diadili pasukan yang lain, sampai di penjara kemudian diadili lagi yang berakhir bergabung dengan pasukan pengintai. Kelompok yang sejak kecil kuidamkan (di kehidupanku sebelumnya). Dan segala hal sampai tak ada kesempatan untukku melihat dunia luar.

Lalu sekarang … sosok itu kembali ada. Sosok kapten yang kukagumi dan … kuncintai dulu?

"Aku Eren Jaeger," ucapku ketika melihat Mikasa memperhatikanku bergantian ke arah kakak kembarnya.

Sosok itu masih menatapku, seperti dulu. Penuh intimidasi yang tidak kumengerti. "Aku Levi."

Dua kata barusan, ia langsung berbalik meninggalkanku dan Mikasa di ruang tamu. Tak lama, Armin datang, menyusul kami dengan setumpuk buku sebagai referensi tugas kelompok yang diberikan oleh Prof. Pixis.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Setelah hari itu, keesokannya saat di kantin, tiba-tiba sosok Levi bergabung di meja adik kembarnya (termasuk diriku dan Armin duduk) di kantin. Detik berikutnya, suara teriakan yang masih kuragukan siapa pemiliknya menggema begitu saja.

"Ereeeeeen, sudah lama yaaa~? Aku tidak menyangka bisa bertemu denganmu lagi, loh~" suara itu berhenti tepat di belakangku, dan seketika kurasakan tangan yang merangkul pundakku. Sedangkan mataku masih melirik sekilas sosok Levi yang duduk di seberang tempatku.

Lalu aku menoleh sedikit melihat sosok yang berteriak itu. Ah. "Hanji-_san_."

Hanya itu yang bisa ku keluarkan dari tenggorokanku ini. Aku juga bertanya kenapa? Aku harap ada jawaban yang datang.

"Eeeeh? Kau ingat aku? Yokattaaaaa~" katanya kemudian memutari meja dan duduk di samping … Erwin-_danchou ne_?

"_Hai_," lagi. Apakah itu cukup untuk membalas kalimat Hanji tadi? Kurasa.

Detik setelahnya aku mulai membuka buku tugas berniat merangkum untuk pelajaran _Mr_. Shadith hari Kamis. Sesekali juga Mikasa dan Armin meminta pendapatku tentang soal matematika untuk tugas Minggu depan.

Kutanggapi dengan anggukan sesekali, seraya menengok juga ke arah buku yang disodorkan. Kemudian mataku kembali mengikuti rentetan aksara yang terdapat dalam buku di depanku. Namun tak dapat kupungkiri terkadang mataku juga melirik ke arah _senpai_ di depanku. (Ah, sekalipun mereka kembar, kenapa Levi bisa jadi kakak kelas setahun di atas kami?)

Tatapan yang selalu sama.

Akankah lagi-lagi aku harus mencintai tanpa dibalas juga? Di kehidupan ini?

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Mataku masih memandangi rentetan kalimat super menyebalkan pada buku modul tebal pelajaran sejarah ini. Berkali-kali kubaca lalu kutulis ulang di halaman buku putih di sebelahnya. Setelah beberapa menit berlalu, kurasa Armin dan Mikasa tak mengalami kesulitan apa-apa lagi.

Tapi aku juga berpikir apa yang dilakukan ketiga _senpai_ di depan kami ini? Bukankah jika sudah selesai makan sebaiknya langsung kembali ke kelas?

"Mikasa, makan dulu bekalmu."

Dan yang tidak pernah kuprediksikan, suara Levi terdengar. Dibalaskan suara kesal Mikasa padanya. "Berisik. Nanti saja."

Kemudian kembali hening. Aku melirik lagi ke arahnya. Levi. Levi Ackerman. Itulah namanya sekarang.

Mana yang lebih kusuka? Aku sendiri tidak tahu. Aku bahkan tidak yakin jika aku kembali menyukainya saat Mikasa memperkenalkan kami. Aku tidak yakin. Namun aku yakin jikalau itu benar, selamanya –baik dulu ataupun sekarang, perasaanku itu hanya sepihak.

_Unrequited love_, _right_?

Dalam ingatanku, akukah dulu yang sudah harus pergi sebelum ia sempat membalas? Atau memang dulu ia tidak memiliki niat untuk menjawab?

Haruskah kuingat lagi saat di mana aku bilang bahwa aku mencintainya sampai asap sinyal menyebar di udara? Atau memang yang kulihat hanya tatapan tak percaya darinya disertai senyuman –mengejek mungkin? Atau ia berusaha mengatakan apa-kau-sedang-bercanda-bocah? Atau aku … yang terlalu egois saat itu? Atau … terlalu banyak atau yang muncul dalam tebakanku.

Dan hal itu menyakitkan.

_Heichou_ selalu mendengarku. _Heichou_ selalu mengerti apa yang kumaksud. _Heichou_ selalu berusaha sebaik mungkin membuatku nyaman. _Heichou_ selalu berusaha membelaku. _Heichou_ selalu … membuatku berdebar. Apakah sekarang juga?

Apakah hal tersebut belum cukup untuk membuatku jatuh cinta … padanya?

Apakah harus ada hal lain untuk bisa mencintainya?

Hei, jawaban. Datanglah.

Ah, lamunan ini terlalu panjang. Kembali lagi aku fokus pada buku modulku sampai suara ponselku terdengar. Apakah yang terlihat oleh retinaku ini ID ibuku? Ah, ya, itu benar. Kuangkatlah panggilan telpon itu.

"Ya, _kaa-san_?"

["…"]

"Aku akan langsung pulang nanti."

["…"]

"_Bye_."

Apakah itu terlalu singkat? Begitulah biasanya aku menjawab. Apa benar aku berubah?

"Hoi, Eren. Apa di saat istirahat seperti ini kau hanya bisa belajar, huh?" suara…

"Jean, jangan ganggu Eren," lalu Armin…

"Heh, kenapa? Apa sekarang Eren tidak butuh makan? Tapi mungkin Eren Jaeger yang sekarang tak perlu banyak makan seperti dulu, ya kan?"

Che. Berisik seperti biasa, Jean? "Enyahlah, Jean. Berisik," kataku tanpa melihatnya, dan justru melihat tepat ke arah depanku. Saat itu juga aku bisa merasakan tatapan kapten Rivaille di sana.

Ah. Levi memang benar-benar _dia_, kan?

"Cih, terserah saja."

"Hn." Masih pada tatapanku yang mengarah pada Levi, aku kemudian memutus kontak mata itu. Aku menghela napas dan membereskan bukuku.

Ternyata benar. Hanya sekali lihat matanya … aku jatuh lagi … ke lubang yang sama.

Terlalu dalam. Gelap. Memabukkan dan … menyakitkan.

Ah, ini menyebalkan.

Kemudian aku bangun, berniat pergi. "Mikasa, Armin, _senpai-tachi_, aku duluan," dan tanpa mendengar jawaban mereka, aku berlalu.

Tepat ketika langkahku sampai di tengah-tengah antara jarak meja tadi dan pintu kantin, seseorang memanggil namaku, sontak aku berhenti. "Eren-_kun_!"

Kulihat seolah gadis, entah dari kelas mana berdiri sambil menunduk. Aku mengernyitkan alis, bertanya singkat. "Ada apa?"

Gadis itu mendongak, menatap langsung mataku yang membuatku berkedip sekali. Ah, tatapan penuh damba, kah? Tapi teriakan lantang berikutnya yang berasal dari gadis itu membuat wajahku entah kenapa sedikit mengeras. "Eren-_kun_ aku menyukaimu! Jadilah pacarku!"

Ah. Beginilah rasanya jadi _Heichou_ saat itu?

Dan jika aku menolak gadis ini, apakah rasanya akan sama seperti yang pernah kurasakan?

"Maaf…"

Gadis itu tersentak lalu mengerjap. "_Ano_, kau tidak perlu—"

"…jangan sakiti dirimu hanya untuk mencintai orang lain yang belum tentu bisa membalasmu."

"…"

"Maafkan aku," kataku lagi kemudian menepuk kepalanya sebentar, sebelum berbalik meninggalkannya.

Hei, apakah rasa sakitnya sama seperti yang pernah kurasakan? Atau … bahkan saat itu Levi belum menjawabku. Atau mungkin hanya senyuman mengejek pada pernyataan bocah limabelas tahun sepertiku?

Selang angin berhembus menyapa kulitku, kudengar suara teriakan Hanji yang sangat kentara.

"H-hei, Levi!"

Dan-ah!

"Eren ikut aku."

Perintahkah? Atau permintaan?

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Kami saling berdiri berhadapan. Kenapa tatapannya setajam itu? Sejak dulu … tak ada bedanya sama sekali. Aku kesal, tapi juga menyukainya.

Aku ataupun Levi sama-sama mengambil oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya. Levi membawaku ke bukit belakang sekolah. Dalam hati aku bertanya ada apa?

Yang bisa kudengar saat ini hanyalah … suara hembusan angin, ranting yang bergesekan, daun yang beterbangan, detak jantungku dan … detak jantung Levi. Amat sangat kentara, indra pendengaranku dengan jelas bisa mendengarnya.

"Eren," ia menjeda setelah memanggil namaku. Kami saling tatap, itulah yang saat ini terjadi. "Selain naïf, dulu kau memang sangat bodoh, ya."

Maaf saja ya kalau aku begitu, batinku tanpa sadar.

"Apa yang kaupikir—" Levi terlihat berusaha memperbaiki kalimatnya. "Maksudku apa otak bodohmu itu tidak bisa melihat suasana seperti apa yang tepat untuk menyatakan perasaan pada orang yang kausukai, yang justru terdengar seperti ucapan perpisahan?"

Huh?

"Eren … apa yang membuatmu bisa berbicara seperti tadi? '_Jangan sakiti dirimu hanya untuk mencintai orang lain yang belum tentu bisa membalasmu._' Kau sedang berusaha menyindirku atau bagaimana? Apa yang sebenarnya saat itu kaupikirkan?"

Apa Levi memang berbicara sebanyak itu sekarang?

"Tidak banyak. Ini terpaksa."

"Levi…"

Tunggu? Dia menjawab pertanyaan yang mana? Aku bertanya dalam pikiranku.

"Berpikirlah dengan realistis, Jaeger."

Tsk. Menyebalkan _as always_.

"…bisakah kau memberiku kesempatan untuk menjawab?"

"…"

"Apa ketika aku mengatakan aku mencintaimu kaumemiliki niat untuk menjawabku? Bukannya malah tersenyum mengejek seperti yang kaulakukan saat itu?"

"Huh?"

"Aku pikir itu jawabanmu. Sangat jelas … untuk menjawab semuanya. Kau saat itu berpikir kalau aku hanyalah bocah ingusan yang sedang terlena dalam cinta sampai-sampai berani mengatakannya bahkan pada atasanku sendiri. Iya kan?"

"Eren? Kenapa dulu otakmu sangat dungu? Kenapa dulu kau bukan Eren yang saat ini berada di depanku dengan kualitas otak yang jauh lebih bagus?"

"Berisik. Maaf saja ya kalau dulu aku itu, naïf, bodoh terlebih lagi dungu."

"Heh. Memangnya siapa yang saat itu langsung pergi begitu saja tanpa memberiku kesempatan menjawab?"

"Itu karena sinyal sudah ditembakkan, _Cor-po-ral_."

"_Well_, bukan salahku. Lagipula sinyal itu muncul beberapa detik setelah kau memutuskan pergi dari kenyataan, bocah bodoh."

"Gesh. Salahku begitu? Kau kan yang tersenyum mengejek."

"Itu bukan senyum mengejek, Eren bodoh. Memangnya kau pernah lihat aku tersenyum? Itu percobaan pertamaku, bocah."

Eh? Percobaan … pertama?

"Jangan membuatku mengulangnya, Eren."

Eh? Dia benar-benar membingungkan.

"T-tetap saja itu salah _Heichou_."

"Heh. Ternyata kau tidak berubah ya, bocah."

Apa aku merona sekarang?

"S-sudahlah. Aku pergi," aku berniat berbalik meninggalkannya. Tetapi cengkeramannya pada lenganku lebih kuat –jauh lebih kuat dari yang dulu.

"Eren Jaeger! Aku juga mencintaimu, saat itu … ataupun saat ini."

**DEG!**

Apa memang aku sebodoh itu? Tapi kenapa Levi begitu menyebalkan?

"Berisik!" teriakku membalasnya, melepaskan tangan yang memegang lenganku dan kupakai untuk menutupi wajahku yang mungkin (atau kuyakini) –saat ini memerah.

"Heh, benar-benar tidak berubah ternyata. Masih _tsundere_, hm? Eren?"

_Tsk_. Aku benci _Corporal_ Rivaille … maupun Levi Ackerman.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Hanji_'s mind_—

Ketika pertama kali melihat Eren, aku ingin tahu apa yang terjadi. Jika dia bisa mengingatku dan yang lainnya, bahkan Levi … aku ingin tahu apa yang membuatnya terlihat berbeda.

Barusan ketika dia hanya membalas sapaanku hanya dengan memanggilku namaku, aku merasa ada yang hilang dari seorang Eren Jaeger yang pernah kukenal. Benarkah dia Eren? Benarkah ini bocah limabelas tahun yang sangat ingin memusnahkan titan dari muka bumi di kehidupan sebelumnya?

Benarkah dia … sosok bocah yang kutahu mencintai atasannya, _Corporal_ Levi itu?

Namun ketika melihat lagi ke arahnya, dia bukanlah Eren yang berisik, ataupun naïf. Dia tidak lagi banyak bicara –terlebih ia tidak berisik. Jika kulihat sekarang, bahkan Eren tumbuh sebagai remaja yang … keren? Dingin tapi mengagumkan. Kudengar dia juga pintar.

Tapi apa benar … dia berbeda? Atau masih sama seperti Eren yang pernah kami kenal?

Saat Jean tiba-tiba datang menghampiri meja kami, lalu meledek Eren seperti biasa. Apa yang kudengar sebagai balasan?

"Enyahlah, Jean. Berisik."

Dijawab lagi oleh Jean, balasan yang Eren berikan hanya sebuah gumaman tok—Hn—yang kudengar. Sungguh … otakku terus bertanya.

Dan ketika aku melihat Eren berhenti di tengah perjalanan keluar kantin, dengan seorang gadis yang berbicara padanya … berteriak mengatakan bahwa ia menyukai Eren yang ingin kencan dengannya.

Balasan Eren yang kudengar, semakin membuatku bertanya, apa yang terjadi … pada Eren Jaeger yang kami kenal itu?

"Maaf…"

Bisa kulihat gadis itu tersentak. "_Ano_, tidak perlu—"

"…jangan sakiti dirimu hanya untuk mencintai orang lain yang belum tentu bisa membalasmu."

"Eh?"

Dan sedetik kemudian aku tahu apa yang salah.

Pemikiran Eren yang selalu mengatakan jika Levi tak pernah mencintainya itulah … yang membuat Eren seperti sekarang ini. Benarkah opiniku?

Hari itu, ketika kami semua termasuk Eren masuk ke dalam langkah akhir menyelamatkan kehidupan umat manusia –melawan titan yang tersisa- aku tahu Eren mengatakannya kepada Levi, hanya saja, sebelum Levi sempat menjawabnya (atau memang hanya itu yang bisa kulihat dan kuteliti) sinyal datang mengharuskan Eren untuk pergi.

Lalu setelah itu, tak ada lagi kesempatan untuknya kembali.

Karena itulah Eren tidak pernah mengetahui jika Levi juga mencintainya. Karena itulah Eren merasa semenjak ia mencintai sosok kaptennya itu, perasaannya hanya sepihak. Dan itulah yang membuat Eren seperti sekarang.

Benarkah? Sepertinya tidak, ya?

Lihat siapa yang sekarang kembali ke kantin dengan wajah memerah itu? Ah, dia masih Eren Jaeger yang pernah kukenal dulu.

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Owari**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

_**Note**_** : Hola, akhirnya saya bisa mampir lagi ke fandom ini. Maafkan untuk **_**fanfic**_** yang singkat, tapi ga jelas ini huhu. Ini ide mendadak yang diketik kebut selama kurang lebih 3 jam. Maaf kalau ada **_**typo**_** dan ketidakjelasan lainnya **_**#bow #**_**ditendang**

_**Anyway, wanna review**_**, **_**minna**_**?**

_**Sankyu! And see ya! **_**Silahkan nikmati**_** omake-**_**nya juga**_** :3**_

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Omake**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

"Jadi jawabanmu, Eren?" pertanyaan Levi membuatku mengintip sedikit.

"Kapan kau bertanya?" balasku kemudian. Menimbulkan wajah kesal Levi.

"Jangan membuatku memaksamu, Jaeger. Jadi?"

"Kau berharap aku jatuh cinta padamu lagi?"

"Heh, kaupikir aku tidak tahu apa isi kepalamu saat ini?"

Memangnya apa pikiranku saat ini?

"Hm? Jangan bicara seolah-olah kau bisa membaca pikiran, Le-vi."

Apa Levi benar-benar bisa?

"Dan jika aku bisa?"

Ugh. Kuharap tidak bisa.

"Kenapa? Kautakut ketahuan, huh?"

"Berisik."

"Jawablah sebelum aku membongkar seluruh isi kepalamu, Jaeger."

"Kalau kau bisa membaca pikiranku seharusnya kau tidak bertanya! Levi bodoh." Teriakku kesal pada Levi.

Dia hanya terkekeh kemudian mendekatiku, lalu mengecup keningku. "Katakan dengan jelas, Eren. Setidaknya, katakan lagi seperti saat itu."

Ucapnya membuatku melotot dan sedikit mendorongnya, tetapi kedua tangannya sukses memegang kedua tanganku. Matanya menatap langsung mataku. Aku yakin aku sangat memerah sekarang.

"L-levi, lepaskan."

"Tidak akan."

"Gesh. Aku benci _Corporal_ Rivaille, maupun Levi Ackerman."

"Haruskah aku mengartikannya bahwa kau mencintaiku?"

"_Shut it_, Levi."

"Huh…?" bukannya melepaskanku, Levi semakin mendekatkan wajahnya padaku. Perbedaan tinggi badan di antara kami tak jadi penghalang. "Yang jelas, Eren."

"Ugh … mundur, Levi bodoh!" seruku yang ia balas kekehan lagi. Aku tidak tahu jika Levi bisa tertawa.

"Aku juga manusia, Jaeger. Kaupikir aku robot yang tidak bisa tertawa?"

Ck. Levi kau benar-benar menyebalkan!

"Terima kasih, Eren. Dulu kau lebih menyebalkan, kautahu?"

"Maaf saja ya kalau begitu."

"Cepat, Eren. Kita tidak punya banyak waktu," Levi kembali gencar mendekatkan wajahnya padaku. Ugh, apa dia akan menciumku?

Ketika aku berpikir begitu dan melihat ke arah Levi, aku bisa melihat seringaian di bibirnya. _Tsk_. Dasar Levi bodoh

"_Naa_, Eren … apa kau benar-benar ingin kucium, huh?"

"…jangan bercanda."

"Hoo, jadi?"

Levi semakin dekat. Kupejamkan mataku erat-erat. Dalam hati komat-kamit tak jelas. "…aku mencintaimu … Levi _heichou_…"

Dan detik setelahnya, bisa kurasakan benda basah menyapu bibirku. Bahkan dia tetap menciumku setelah aku mengatakannya, kan?

Tsk. Aku memang benar-benar _membenci_ _Corporal_ Rivaille … terlebih Levi Ackerman.

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

—_**Really End—**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_


End file.
